


大佬和他的小甜心

by zhixie



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixie/pseuds/zhixie





	大佬和他的小甜心

众所周知，艺声是一个黑帮老大，手下握着一座城的黑道事业。  
 

也就是传说中的大佬。

   
传闻说他曾经孤身一人干倒是个比他高比他壮的汉子；传闻说他背信负义，杀了扶持他的大哥，一步步吞下这座城市里的所有势力；传闻说他手伸得长，逼得上届市长下台，扶持了一个傀儡，传闻说……  
 

他也不负所望，经常性流露出的凌厉的眼神，散发出的睥睨天下的气场，还有霸气的挥斥方遒，把这个杀人不眨眼的名号坐得实实的。  
 

不过艺声神出鬼没，除了他的高层亲信以外没人知道他长什么样。  
 

现在的情况，是这个让这座城市懂行的闻风丧胆的艺声，也就是金钟云大佬，正在金家大院的池塘边叨叨不停地和他的两位哥哥说，他刚刚在自家咖啡厅帮忙的时候看到的小帅哥。  
 

“看到他的那一瞬间，我的呼吸都停滞了，就像是闭月，羞花，无法度量的优雅，我寻觅已久的容颜！

“他的眼睛笑起来的时候就像是星星掉进去了一样，难怪这几天月亮这么圆，原来星星都是去了他眼里。他那卧蚕，那眉毛，还有那爱心形的嘴巴，天啊！要不是我知道他天生如此，我会认为他在向我暗示些什么。

“希峰峰你真应该看看他的苹果肌，我怕你会像我一样要抑制不住自己在他脸上啵一口！

“哥哥哥你知道吗，他才到我这，”金钟云比了比自己的眼睛，“小小一个的，我真想象不出这么小一个人居然能和我有同样的身体构造，真让人不可思议！造物主太神奇了！”  
   
朴正洙听了半天，还是不敢确定金钟云向他们拨打连环call的目的就是为了说他的一见钟情的故事，他斟酌着开口：“你的重点是在他眼睛还是苹果肌还是造物主？”

金钟云原本背对着他们，拿着乌龟饲料正在引他的宠物出现，听了朴正洙的话后，一脸不可置信的转身，惊讶道：“朴先生，我无意冒犯，可我认为你举止优雅，谈吐不俗，应该有着符合你身份的眼力见儿。”

现在轮到朴正洙露出不可置信的表情了。

金希澈眉头一皱：“你又在看什么乱七八糟的小说。D&E同人文？”

“别这么无礼，你不该如此露骨的冒犯我和我的兴趣爱好。别以为你可以隐藏住你年少曾经写过他们的故事，还特么BE。”

金希澈沉默了一瞬，想必是哪本中世纪的贵族爱情故事，一口的怨气：“说正经的，叫我和特儿来干嘛。”

金钟云清了清嗓子，开始描述：“你们没听到吗？我在鼠兔看到了一个男生，大概是二十岁出头，应该是附近的大学生，来这里买咖啡，他是我这三十年来看到的最好看的人，他的眼睛……”

“停停停！这里我们听过了，不就是见到你的小王子了吗，直接说你的目的吧。”  
金钟云听金希澈一说，瞬间噤声，开始扭捏了起来。

   
“你喜欢他？”

点头。

“想泡他？”

点头。

“嗨！小事！你澈哥在呢！”金希澈走上前去搭住金钟云的肩膀，“来，让哥哥告诉你当年怎么把你特哥拿下的。”

“得了吧金希澈你就别带坏人家钟云了，你就不怕把钟云得小王子吓跑了。”朴正洙回想他和金希澈的恋爱史，重口味的程度实在不适合金钟云所描述的小清新的小男生。

“誒，话不能这么说，我们钟云有着和我一样美丽的脸蛋，加上我的法宝，谁见了都会倾心的。”

听着金希澈的吹嘘，朴正洙翻了个白眼，金钟云却一脸虚心受学的样子。

   
这也不能怪金钟云，鉴于他的气质还有实在是太好说话的性格，前者让人不敢靠近，后者因为有了前者无人得知。所以孤苦伶仃，母胎solo三十年，身边只有几个损友相伴。  
至于质疑黑道大佬应该有不少床伴才符合人设的，很抱歉，金钟云说他有感情洁癖。  
   
 

 

夜晚金钟云躺在床上，听着自己扑通扑通的心跳声，他又想到了那个男孩子的可爱的容颜。

还没来得及问他的名字，在哪里读书呢，金钟云想，明天，明天能见到他的话，我一定要问！  
 

不知过了多久，金钟云猛然睁眼，他按住手边乱动的melo，撇了眼闹钟，还有五个小时才能去鼠兔，真扫兴。

没一下，他又跳起来，距离他上次看时间只过了五分钟。

没办法，他估计自己是睡不着了，于是就在脑子里面想明天如果见到他要怎么说。

 

   
——你真可爱，能告诉我你的学校和名字吗？

不行不行，太直接了，会吓到他的

——您好，请问我能和您聊聊吗？

这会不会太正式了？像是去找麻烦。

——你这么帅，介意交个朋友吗？

这也太俗了吧  
 

 

想了半天，他都没想到一个合适的开头，却在不知不觉中又睡着了。  
 

然而第二天那位小男生再次出现的时候，他紧张地语无伦次，生怕错过了这个机会，但又不知道该说什么，点单的时候都哆哆嗦嗦的，痛恨昨天晚上没想好就睡了的自己。

 

不过他突然眼前一亮，看到了他的李东海手机壁纸，于是脱口而出：“你也喜欢D&E？”

小男生抬头看向他，露出了让他震撼的美丽眼睛和心形嘴巴：“是呀，我从他们出道的时候就喜欢他们了！”

金钟云不仅能和小男生成功的搭上话，还了解了和他相同的喜好，简直要喜极而泣了，于是他大手一挥：“你看我们那么有缘，喜欢同一个爱豆，这杯咖啡就算我送你的了！”

小男生连忙摆手：“这怎么行呢，还是我自己付吧，你老板会说你的。”

金钟云满不在乎，金钟真那小子可不敢说我：“没事，老板都得听我的，我不是这里的员工。”

于是小男生推辞了一会，见金钟云实在盛意难却，也就领走了那杯免费咖啡。  
 

 

小男生走后，金钟云才意识到，自己没有问他的名字！！他懊恼的板着脸，看着已经不见小男生踪影的街道，只能希望他明天还能来。  
 

不知道小男生来没来，总之金钟云暂时无暇顾及了。城东那边突然出现了一个小帮派，总是挑事生非，今天收收这家保护费，明天摸摸那家小姑娘。现在把主意打到了城东的港口上。金钟云好歹也  
是这片区域的老大，虽然平时反差像东非大裂谷一样巨大，但他那些传闻可不是浪得虚名。  
 

在他管辖的区域闹事，可是在挑战他的尊严。  
 

他摸出手机，打给金希澈：“希峰峰，我五分钟后到你那。”  
 

他才不管手机那头金希澈需要消音的辱骂声，自顾自的坏了电话。  
 

金钟云活动了一下，拍拍自己的黑色摩托车，满意的笑了笑，长腿一下跨上车背，飞了出去。  
 

路上金希澈依旧在骂骂咧咧：“金钟云你个单身狗知不知道我们小情侣每一个夜晚都很珍贵？”  
 

金钟云只顾开车：“不知道。”  
 

金希澈本就没指望他会有什么好回答，他把风刮乱的头发别在耳后，无奈金钟云车速实在太快，试了几次以后他的头发还是在他脸颊边飞舞，他有些烦躁，于是就问：“这次是什么？”  
 

“东边，兄弟们已经过去了。”  
 

金希澈吐掉嘴里的头发，哦了一声，那双大眼睛突然亮起来，冷笑了几声。  
 

金钟云也笑了：“我到要看看，是哪个小屁孩不知天高地厚到你金爷爷地盘上撒野。”  
 

 

 

车飞快滚过水滩，留下点点涟漪。  
 

 

 

 

废弃的工厂是打群架的标配，两堆人对立站着，却是截然不同的姿势——一边显然是地痞流氓的模样，嘴里不知道在嚼着什么，嬉皮笑脸歪歪扭扭的聚成一团，有些人手机拿着棍棒，甚至斧头。而  
另一边就显得井然有序多了，虽然着装上没多大区别。  
 

金钟云到的时候，两个帮派正在进行言语挑逗和眼神攻击。他把车停稳，和金希澈慢慢悠悠地走到自己兄弟们的前面。金钟云浑身透着一股自然而难掩的霸道气质，行走之间手腕上的链条轻碰，有一种漫不经心的慵懒，但一步步走来时带给人的却是上位者的压迫感。  
 

对面一个穿着花衬衫，腆着大肚子的男人看到这边老大来了，叼着的牙签转了个方向，对旁边的小喽喽抬了抬下巴。小喽喽心领神会，立马跳了出来，趾高气昂地对金钟云说：“我们大哥说，久仰艺声大名，不知道两位中，哪一个是？”

金钟云在这种情况下一般不会动口，而金希澈最是不爽这样狐假虎威惹是生非的存在，于是都没有人做声。

小喽喽见没人理他，面子上有些挂不住，叼着牙签的男人又在后面清痰似的咳了一声，他又马上开口，眼睛在金钟云和金希澈之间转悠着：“给脸不要脸？惹了我们老大，可没你们好果子吃！你以为  
这座城现在在你手上，过了今晚……可说不准了！”

 

这话的效果还是十分的失败，对面的人连表情都没有变过。  
 

牙签男一脚把小喽喽踢开，亲自上前：“这就是你们所有的人？原来这握着丰肃的，不过是金玉其外，败絮其中啊？”  
 

那人含着牙签，说话含含糊糊，金钟云一句都没听懂，不过他还是轻蔑的笑了一下，说出来到这的第一句话：“在老子看来，”他从后腰摸出一把枪，“你们根本不会打架。”  
 

“嘭”的一声，却是金希澈先开了枪，“废话不多说，你们居然砸了城东胖老板的店害得我家特儿没有炒猪肉吃。”他本就生得精致，月光投在他俊挺的五官上，反而更显得风流。  
刚刚被踹开的小喽喽缓缓倒在血泊中，牙签男一惊，没有想到艺声会有枪，不过事到如今，也只能硬着头皮上了。他使了个眼色，瞬间枪声四起。  
 

 

人少？

 

那又怎样。  
 

结果当然是金钟云这边毫发无损，每个人心照不宣的自己散了。  
 

 

丰肃是海国的第二大城市，并且拥有绵长海岸线与得天独厚的港口，金钟云拿下这座城的时候，费了不少力气，所以有军火，不是什么奇怪的事。  
 

其实也不是每次都用枪，最近金钟云心心念念的都是咖啡店小男生，不想在这方面磨磨唧唧，黑道大佬一点都不闲的，虽然很多事都可以让手下去做，但是有些事情，必须亲力亲为。  
 

好比说今天这些碰瓷的，不是没有人去清理过，然而没多大用处，这就得金钟云出手了。  
 

等把金希澈送到他小别墅门口，天也快亮了，所以金钟云打算直接到鼠兔去。  
 

不知道今天小男生还会不会来呢，他想。  
 

 

环卫工人打扫过后的街道，车鸣声逐渐宣明，路上有了熙熙攘攘的行人。打哈欠的小学生背着书包，穿正装的白领踩上小高跟，去公园健身的大爷反而是气色最好的。  
 

 

金钟云两耳不闻窗外事，只顾着在本子上写着。  
   
“在记账吗？”

突然响起一声陌生又熟悉的声音，金钟云一抖，硬生生的在本子上划了一道。

他有些紧张但更加期待地抬头，果然映入眼帘的，是小男生笑嘻嘻的脸。

小男生又开口：“被吓到了吗？不好意思呀。”

“没有没有，”金钟云放下笔，把手握成拳头，摆到他和小男生中间，“听说拳头的大小就是心脏的大小，大概是我心脏太小了，比较容易被吓到吧。”

小男生笑出声了：“我可以坐你对面吗？”举了举手上的餐盘。

金钟云立马把本子拉到边上，空出桌子，炽热的眼神，生怕小男生不坐一样。小男生坐下来了，他环顾四周，也不是没有空的座位，然后又害羞了起来。

小男生像是来吃早餐的，坐下后拿起一个三明治，继续刚刚的问题：“你那个本子，是在记账还是写日记呀？”

金钟云一愣，才想起他说的是什么，“嗷，这个呀，”他迟疑了一下，上面记的是他昨天这几天处理的事，斟酌着开口：“记仇用的。”

这也没说错，扰乱他管辖区治安的，可不是他的仇人吗。

小男生喝了口咖啡，把三明治咽下去：“写了这么厚了，你仇人真不少呀。”

金钟云不想让他觉得自己是个小气的人，但是紧张得不知道应该怎么说，正好想知道小男生的联系方式，于是鼓起勇气开口，转了个话题，：“你叫什么名字？”又觉得一上来就问人家叫什么不太礼  
貌，又补充道：“我是金钟云！”

“金厉旭，我叫金厉旭。”

“哦，那你现在是大学生？”很好金钟云，你做得很好。

“嗯……算是吧，我是博士在读，而且准备毕业了。”金厉旭说。

“天，说你刚成年我都信。”

“经常有人这么说的。”  
 

 

很快金厉旭就把早餐吃完了，他站起来，准备和金钟云道别。

金钟云也站起来了，扭扭妮妮的拿着钥匙：“要我送你吗？你从这里去最近的大学坐地铁也要半个小时吧？”指了指橱窗外的一架摩托车。

金厉旭似乎思考了一下，也没多久，就欣然答应了金钟云：“好呀。”  
 

 

摩托车在道路上飞驰，金厉旭带着安全帽，感觉都要被甩出去了。“开慢点！”金厉旭刚吃过早餐，受不了这样的速度。

车上风大，金钟云又坐在前面带着安全帽，以为是金厉旭在夸他车技好，更加得意地加了油门。

金厉旭觉得被甩出去的几率更加大了，为了求生，他下意识环住金钟云的腰，啊啊啊的惊叫起来。  
 

 

到了校门口，金厉旭脚踏上结结实实的校园大门的土地上，突然有一种劫后余生的感动。他泪眼婆娑的向金钟云道谢，把金钟云吓了一跳。听着金钟云的道歉，金厉旭在内心翻了个白眼，摆摆手，罢了罢了。

“那……你还会去鼠兔吗？”

“你可以打折吗？”

“那肯定的啊！要不，留个手机号，以后有什么新出的甜点都告诉你，给你免费试吃？”

金厉旭看着金钟云小心翼翼的样子，实在是和他一身跋扈的气质不符，没忍住又笑了出来：“把你手机给我吧。”

对金钟云来说，金厉旭本就是他一见钟情的对象，是金希澈说的他的“小王子”。现在，他和他的小王子面对面站着，小王子笑得明媚，金钟云觉得不仅是星星进到了他眼里，他也要醉进去了。

 

金厉旭输完手机号后拨通，直到口袋里的自己的手机响了以后才挂断，还给金钟云，却看到金钟云盯着他发呆的样子。金厉旭感到有些瘆人，但又矛盾的觉得十分好笑。于是用手机在金钟云眼前晃了晃，“怎么？傻啦？”

 

金钟云回过神来，耳朵开始红了起来。讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，接回手机，目送金厉旭走进校门。  
 

回到市区后，金钟云没有去鼠兔，而是到了他的总部。曺圭贤看到他过来了，连忙吆喝着，“哎呦，稀客啊~”

金钟云不理会他的耍宝，曺圭贤碰了一鼻子灰也不在意，反而凑到金钟云身边拱了拱他：“誒，听钟真说，今天你和你的小王子共进早餐啦？还让他坐你的宝贝坐骑了？”

金钟云瞅了他一眼：“多管闲事。”

“誒，别介嘛，什么时候带回来让兄弟看看？”

“八字还没有一撇呢，急什么。”

“呦，这样的意思是会有那一撇咯？”  
 

 

金厉旭的kakao头像是李赫宰，D&E中的E。

原来比较喜欢赫宰呀，金钟云想着，掏出手机，笑眯眯的看着刚刚存的手机号，曺圭贤还在旁边叨叨，他也不管，手指在屏幕上飞快动着，最后直发出去两个字。  
 

——你好！

 

“切。”曺圭贤嫌弃的看了眼金钟云。  
 

——hi

但是金厉旭秒回了。

 

于是金钟云又发。

——我能约你出去吗？  
 

“你进度这么快？”曺圭贤震惊了，母胎solo也不带这样撩人的吧？  
 

——我可以认为你是在追我吗？

——被你看出来了呀  
 

曺圭贤在一旁看着，不再发表任何言论了。不愧是五次元金钟云，不愧是金钟云看上的男人，他们的精神世界，不是他这种正常人可以理解的。  
 

这边金钟云和金厉旭到是聊得开心，金厉旭言简意赅，直接发了他的课程表。

——没有课的时间都有空

然而金钟云的重点貌似放错了地方。

——你是音乐系的？

——是啊，博士学的主攻意大利歌剧

——哦，难怪你今天在车上嚎的那几嗓子这么中气十足

——……你还好意思说？

——我当年也是音乐系的！我唱歌贼好听了，人送外号艺声，意思就是艺术的声带！

——我知道这个名字

——你知道？我不是你们学校的呀？

——我刚到这个城市的时候，就听说了

——？

——这个城市有一个黑帮，里面的老大就叫艺声

——？

——听说他曾经一个人干倒是个比他高比他壮的汉子，还听说他背信负义，杀了扶持他的大哥，然后做了这座城的老大

金钟云看到金厉旭发的kakao，出了一声冷汗，看屏幕上的对方正在输入中，觉得金厉旭大有把他做的事情全部说出来的气势，连忙打断到，

——可能他不是这两个字吧，只是重音

 

对方显示了已读，正在输入中的字停了一下，又再次弹了出来。

——得了叭，我看到你记的仇了

 

金钟云没话说，这下子证据确凿，狡辩也狡辩不了。曺圭贤在旁边哈哈哈的大笑：“叫你炫耀，活该掉马甲了吧！”金钟云沉默，有些欲哭无泪，自己嘴怎么这么欠呢。

 

然而金厉旭好像并不介意他的这个身份，又发了条消息。

 

——所以到底要不要约我？黑道大佬？

 

要，当然要，金钟云咬牙切齿，自己堂堂一个黑帮老大，怕不是被这小孩耍了。

 

 

周六，金厉旭这一天都没课，于是选在这一天相约去看电影。金钟云是个电影爱好者，家里的碟子多到数不清，所以选了一个大众但不会失误的活动，不过是去私人影院，虽然缺了电影院的氛围，但是好在可以保护隐私。

金钟云是一个很有反差萌的人，人前大佬，沉默寡言，人后也就是一个普通的男人，偶尔和朋友吹吹牛打打游戏，不喜欢张扬，啰嗦还容易害羞，特别是在喜欢的人面前，没结巴都算好的了。

金厉旭穿得很学生气，白体恤和破洞牛仔裤，加黑色的双肩包：“我还以为和黑道大佬的约会会是去看打架呢！”

“这有什么好看的……”金钟云把帽子扣了下来，求求你别说了，这总能让他想起自己被喜欢的人戳破身份的事情。

金厉旭也识趣的不再逗他。

 

到了私人影院，他们在服务台买好爆米花，挑了一部电影。

金钟云选了一部爱情片，可以说是长盛不衰的好电影，他看了好多次都不觉得腻。

到了高潮部分，男女主角终于破镜重圆，幸福的拥吻在一起，金钟云不自觉的看向金厉旭。

金厉旭看得很专注，屏幕的光打在他脸上，勾勒出他微微上扬的嘴脸。

金钟云有些看呆了。

 

Was it an earthquake, or did you make my world go round？

是地震了吗？还是你让我的世界天旋地转。

 

他鬼神差使的凑到金厉旭跟前，在金厉旭还没有反应过来的时候，轻轻吻上了金厉旭的唇。

 

一开始也只是按在上面，后来，金厉旭环上了金钟云的脖子，金钟云便开始大力采撷，不大的房间里回荡的是主人公优雅的贵族口音。

 

一吻过后，两个人只有喘气的份了。金厉旭先“噗呲”一声，笑了出来。

金钟云和他鼻尖相抵，自己也笑得春风满面，反而问金厉旭：“笑什么？”

 

金厉旭手依旧放在金钟云的脖子后，所以他用力一按，又和金钟云亲了起来：“我没想到，我有一天能和黑帮老大谈恋爱。”

 

“我也没想到，一见钟情会发生在我身上。”

 

然后金厉旭的头像不是李东海了，变成了金钟云。金钟云的头像呢，变成了他和金厉旭的合照。

 

曺圭贤刷着SNS，基本上每天都有金钟云炫耀自己小王子的，他欲哭无泪，不带这么虐狗的。

 

 

在确认关系的几个月后，金厉旭一脸不爽的冲进鼠兔，轻车熟路的在休息室逮到了正在让金钟真帮着上药的金钟云。

“哦小旭啊，没事啊，都是小伤所以才没告诉你的。”金钟云看到金厉旭面色不善，完全没了昨天天不怕地不怕打架时的威武霸气，乖乖的讨好着金厉旭。

金厉旭抿着唇，走到金钟真面前：“给我来吧。”

金钟真因为他哥嫌弃他手重上得慢，早就不想理他了，可惜从小金钟云就对他疼爱有加，自己也就这一个哥，所以还是耐着性子给他上药。如今金厉旭肯过来接手，自然十分乐意。感激的看了金厉旭一眼，屁颠屁颠的回到店里去了。

金厉旭在上药的时候还是不说话，一个人憋着生闷气，金钟云也不敢惹他，毕竟本就是他隐瞒在先。

“哥，能不能好好照顾自己，别总是肆无忌惮的冲在前面。”金厉旭忍不住了，把棉签和药水放在一边的桌子上，带上了哭腔“你就是不为自己，也为我想想啊，你总是不和我说你受伤了，什么都忍着，我看着心疼啊。”他吸了吸鼻子，又继续说：“我说过我在海国没有亲人，只是来这里读书的侨民。我在这里唯一挂记的只有你了啊，哥。”

金钟云看着一脸委屈的金厉旭，觉得身上的伤比起看到金厉旭难过时的心痛简直微不足道，他手忙脚乱的安慰着金厉旭，眼看着小孩终于破涕为笑，自己傻乎乎的笑起来。  
金厉旭依旧给金钟云上着药，用酒精细心的消毒，又轻轻的用沾着药水的棉签温柔的覆盖伤口，还偶尔吹吹气，好像这样金钟云就会不疼了一样。

金钟云本来就是个话痨，被私底下安静的朴正洙吐槽过出门时车里全都是他的声音。现在小男朋友不生气了，他嘴巴也开始有些蠢蠢欲动：“誒小旭啊，你知道吗，你知道吗，昨天晚上老惊险了！”

然后金厉旭一个眼神过来，言下之意就是“你又得意了？”他立马怂，改口道：“我在一边看着，还好没怎么伤到我，”笑嘻嘻地凑过来亲了口金厉旭的脸，“不然我们小旭该不高兴了！”

都已经发生了，金厉旭气是气，但也不会一直计较，何况金钟云认错态度诚恳，他干嘛要和自己男朋友一直怄着啊，又不傻。现在金钟云又在着耍宝，其实内心还是挺高兴的，不过言不由衷，嘴硬道：“别乱动，等下药泼了！”

金钟云只是笑着，他本就生得风度翩翩，笑起来更是赏心悦目。颜狗金厉旭说过，我要是生再大的气，看着钟云哥那张脸，听着钟云哥的声音，马上就起不起来了。

 

处理好伤口后，金厉旭把瓶瓶罐罐盖好收拾起来，金钟云顺势躺在他的腿上。金厉旭像是早就习惯了，整理一下金钟云的刘海，说：“哥，D&E要去意大利开演唱会了。”

“想去？”

“想。一个是想去看演唱会，一个是想回去看看我爸妈。”

“那感情好。”金钟云赞许的点点头，朝外面嚷嚷道：“钟真呀，金钟真！”金钟真一脸疑惑的进来时，金钟云便说：“去，帮哥定两张D&E意大利演唱会的门票，还有机票。”

金钟真：“……”跟你讲要不是打不过我早就和我哥打一架了。

接收到金厉旭略带着歉意的眼神，金钟真叹了口气，我忍，我忍还不行吗。然后掏出手机安排人去准备票。

 

 

飞机降落在亚平尼半岛上，金钟云和金厉旭登机的时候已经是黑夜，睡了一觉，天空还是一片漆黑，他们一下子因为时差的缘故感觉不太适应。

不过这好歹也是金厉旭住了二十年的地方，金厉旭带着金钟云轻车熟路的出了机场，打车到了金厉旭家门口。

金钟云拖着行李箱，看着这栋中世纪风格的建筑，身边竟是高高大大的不熟悉的面孔，嘴里吐的是听不懂的语言，他突然真真切切的有了出国的实感，还有房子里坐着的，金厉旭的父母，有些紧张，风风火火的就过来了，也没带很多礼物，没问金厉旭出没出柜，不知道是应该以朋友的身份拜访，还是以儿媳的身份问候。

 

金厉旭掏钥匙的时候，晃眼看到了金钟云的瞳孔地震。他们之间有一种浑然天成的默契，没认识多久，却能在对方抬手之间明白他想做什么。金厉旭觉得好笑，金钟云认生的时候，就会傻里傻气的，可爱得紧。他也不急着拿钥匙了，捧着金钟云的脸，垫着脚尖和他接了个吻。

金大佬害羞了，他和金厉旭床都上过了，可这当众接吻还是第一次。

金厉旭狡黠地向他哒了个wink：“别怂哥，这是意大利，被地中海的太阳晒多的人，都很热情。”

 

金钟云被金厉旭的父母一人一个熊抱后，对金厉旭这句话深信不疑。

 

金爸金妈久居意大利，对母语也有些生熟了，但两个人都十分好客，也很有幽默感，这让金钟云也没那么束手束脚，渐渐也更着开起了玩笑。

不过对于他们早已得知金钟云是黑道大佬的事，而且丝毫不介意，金钟云还是挺惊讶的，总觉得没有父母会喜欢自己的孩子的伴侣会有一个这样的身份。

直到金妈说了一句更让他震惊的话：“哎呀，当年我们离开海国，就是因为打架久了累了，才选择环游世界，最后到意大利定居的。海国还有一小部分人呢，到时候你和厉旭结婚了，肯定不会来意大利的，那些人就都给你吧！算是嫁妆了！”

金钟云没反应过来：“这，意思是……？”

金妈：“嗨，没多大事，钟云你不用担心，这个世界上只要是你能去的地方都有我们的人呢！”

金钟云：“不是，您同意我和小旭在一起了吗？”据他所知的，金厉旭是独生子。

金爸：“你记得在丰肃城东闹事的人吗？那是我们派过去的，为的是看看你的水平，现在你通过啦！”

金钟云：“……”想想那帮地痞流氓的村样，不就是金爸那个年代黑帮的标配吗。

金爸又接着说：“不过你好像把那些人打伤了不少？真是厉害呀，那帮废物本来就是留着以备不时之需的，帮我试探试探儿媳妇也算物尽其用了。”

金钟云不说话了，幽怨的看了眼金厉旭，怎么不早说你家这么大势力啊！我小小一个丰肃，怎么比得了！平时在我面前装什么没看过黑帮的样子！小坏蛋！

金厉旭无视，自顾自的在沙发上看电视。

就在金钟云试探着金厉旭的家底并且不断感到窒息的同时，让他能断气的来了。

门在被敲了两下后就被暴力的打开，李东海蹦蹦跳跳的进来，后面跟着李赫宰，李东海一进门还没看到金钟云就说：“ciao！这就是小旭的男朋友吗！”

 

还好这次金厉旭没有继续充耳不闻只顾看电视了，他站起来，给金钟云介绍道：“我表哥，你认识的，李东海。”又指指后面的气质不凡看着想问他牙龈凉不凉的帅哥，“他男人，李赫宰。”

 

金钟云回想一下事情的经过，他们来意大利先是探望金厉旭的父母，然后他得知金厉旭的父母是世界大佬自己的势力在他们眼里根本不算什么，第二个是来看D&E的欧洲巡演，然而现在D&E在演唱会的前一天出现在了金厉旭家，其中成员之一的李东海，是金厉旭的表哥。

 

金钟云觉得一下子信息量太大，有些头昏。

 

 

金家宅子还有很多空房间，可是金妈执意要金钟云和金厉旭住金厉旭的房子。

躺在床上，金钟云还是觉得有些不真实。

金厉旭往常和金钟云睡在一起的时候，金钟云绝对是拿他当抱枕一样的，如今金钟云一个人平躺着发呆，他反而有些不习惯，心想是不是吓着金钟云，还是金钟云因为自己瞒着这么多生气了。

 

金钟云是一个很好说话的人，所以金希澈曺圭贤他们也尝尝拿他取乐，他也不怎么在意，笑笑就过了，这点金厉旭还是知道的。

金厉旭滚到金钟云身上，试探性的问：“哥，生气了？”

金钟云还在放空状态，被金厉旭这样突然一压，闷哼了一声，一下子有些迷茫：“生什么气。”

 

“这么多事情我都没告诉你。”

“就因为这样就要生气啊？”

金厉旭被金钟云突然的反问给问住了。

金钟云也很疑惑为什么金厉旭会这样问，那他现在不是告诉他了吗，又不是瞒一辈子等着他去发现的。

所以金钟云又说：“又不是两个女人谈恋爱，整天气这气那的，不累吗。”然后便抱着金厉旭，把他压着身下，“你可是自己扑上来的啊，要觉得对不起我就好好补偿吧。”

其实一想也能想明白，每个城市都会有或多或少的黑势力，见不得光的交易，这就跟人贩子一样，老百姓都知道有，但是不会想到这些会在自己身边。金厉旭能一开始就敏锐的指出他们身份，还一副有什么大不了的样子，显然是见过大世面的。

金厉旭有些好笑，又觉得这样才是他喜欢的金钟云的样子，半推半就的让人解开了他的睡衣脱下他的裤子。

金厉旭：“那你刚刚干嘛那个表情？”生无可恋的。

金钟云一边回答手也不停，推进金厉旭的入口，不断抽动着，说：“我在想，我嫁给你了，是不是就飞上枝头当凤凰了。”

金厉旭：“……”请你明白你是在上面的那个。

金钟云没给机会让金厉旭吐槽，说了声“没带套你忍忍啊”就毫不犹豫地进去了。

 

事后金钟云帮金厉旭把残留的液体扣了出来，把金厉旭洗得香喷喷地，抱着睡了。

 

 

第二天演唱会准时开场，金钟云兴奋的和舞台上的明星一起“oppa!”“oppa!”。等演出中场休息的时候，又问金厉旭：“我怎么记得你一开始的头像是李赫宰啊，你哥不是李东海吗？”

金厉旭：“我和你说过他们两个是恋人吧。”

金钟云：“嗯啊。”

金厉旭：“所以我在气我哥啊。”

金钟云：？？？

这是什么清奇的脑回路？

 

 

金希澈是这样评价的——能把陆地龟养成会游泳的人的男朋友，会是个正常人吗？

总而言之，他们开心就好。

 

 

——————————

 

我叫金厉旭，你可以说我是个富二代，也可以说我是个黑二代，当然，说我是官二代也是没有问题的。

我是独生子女，从小爸妈工作忙，家里面只有我和保姆阿姨，但是阿姨和父母一样，都能和我一起玩，所以我很羡慕那些有兄弟姐妹的同学，因为他们不是独自一人，可以有人和他们玩过家家，玩游戏机，就算是吵架都可以生龙活虎的，不像我。

所以我大小就不太爱说话，憋的。

幸好父母是很开明的人，不会一直把我关在家里，到了我大一点的时候，他们允许我和阿姨一起去公园走走，交交新朋友。

那是一个阳光明媚的暖冬，我兴高采烈的到附近的公园。我想玩的有好多好多，一开始看到的，就是一家四口在拍照的样子。

我也想拍，于是我转头看向阿姨。

阿姨依旧没能理解我，以为我是想和那两兄弟一起玩，就笑语盈盈的带着我，教我怎么和他们打招呼。

那时候我还比较内敛，于是乖乖照做了。阿姨还有两兄弟的父母都特别高兴，那个年长一点的哥哥也很给面子，摸了摸我的脸，带着他的弟弟和我问好。

我内心充斥着交到新朋友的喜悦，被这样友好的对待后，我对这一家人充满了好感，也因为这歪打误撞结识的同伴，不再怪阿姨不懂我的心思。

我和他们一起疯了一个下午，在冬天都跑得满头大汗。  
晚饭十分，我们在公园门口分别，想约好了下次还要一起玩。

不过直到我和爸妈移居欧洲，直到我越来越开朗，认识越来越多的人，我们再也没能见上面。但那一家人，还有小哥哥温柔的笑声，成我了心里的白月光。

 

有一天，我读硕士的时候，我翻到了SNS的一张照片。照片里两个男孩子，高一点的那个穿着一套的黄色运动服，瘦瘦条条的样子，渐渐与我记忆力那个小哥哥重合。

我用了点手段拿到了他的身份，得知他叫金钟云，还有他的弟弟金钟真，目前在海国。然而不小心惊动了我爸，没办法，我只能摊牌，说我想去海国找他。我爸妈对于缺失了我小时候的童年，也有些抱歉和遗憾，所以作为补偿，也不怎么干预我。

以我的成绩和家庭背景，能考上丰肃的最优秀的音乐学院的博士并不是什么难事，我收拾行李，一个人做了十多个小时的飞机去了海国，我小时候生活的地方。我在一家咖啡厅里如愿的遇上了金钟云。

由于我在考博士的时候一直在翻他的SNS，这让我越陷越深的同时，也能让我一眼就能认出他来。他长高了，也更加帅了，这咖啡厅里有好多小女生在偷偷瞧他，我也做了一回小女生。

第一天，我去点餐，他没认出我。这很正常，十八岁和八岁都有很大变化呢，何况我和他是二十五年没见了。

第二天，他认出我是昨天的客人了，还看到了我手机上的我哥和他男人，说完给我免单。能和他进一步的交流的喜悦压过了对我哥嫉妒，我美滋滋的拿过免费咖啡，暗暗给自己打气。

第三天还没到，我就收到了我爸的短信，他说他去试探了，那小伙子不错，可以继续发展。

我不知道我爸具体做了什么，反正不会有什么好事，于是第三天一早，我就火急火燎的跑去鼠兔，已经做好的等上一天的准备，如果金钟云没来的话，就旁敲侧击地问问他弟弟。

没曾想到我还没进去，就透过橱窗玻璃看到了金钟云。他正在低头写东西，认真专注的样子，更加让我心动了。

我鼓起勇气端着早餐过去，想近距离看看他有没有那里受伤之类的，有的话，我就去打我爸电话，然后挂掉，气死他。

索性金钟云看上去好的很，还问我要不要坐他的车。

 

那当然要坐啊，不坐不是地球人。

 

他还问我要了手机号，看他那羞涩的样子，我突然有了一个大胆的想法。

所以我在他约我的时候，问他，你是不是想追我。

得到他肯定得回答，我差点要在课堂上叉腰仰天长笑起来。

之后一切都是要么顺理成章，我和他结合得水到渠成。

不知道我爸的眼线多到什么程度，我出于孝道报告了一下我恋爱这件事。我妈说我开心就好，大不了和我爸再生一个。

这就不关我的事了，我和钟云哥每天美美的就行。

然后我觉得，一直这样瞒着钟云哥不太好，他有着闻风丧胆的传闻，私底下却是另一个样子。但是要我说，我又有些说不出口。于是我带着他回了我在意大利的家，让我爸妈来说，要是把钟云哥吓走了，我就怪他们，然后再让他们帮我追回来。

索性钟云哥心脏虽然小，抗压能力还是很不错的。这可能也有曺圭贤他们每天都在气他的功劳。如此想来，我突然很想对他们说声谢谢。

 

回国以后，我们就正式同居了。钟云哥臭美，如果第二天要去干什么的话，为了不水肿，前一天就不会好好吃饭。那哪行啊，我左哄右哄，才逼得他吃下几口肉。

我看着他想吃又不肯吃，最后终于吃下后又说是我逼他吃的，连忙说，是是是，是我逼的，我再逼你吃几口。

钟云哥嘴巴也小，腮帮子放了块肉进去，嚼啊嚼的，怪不得喜欢吃花生坚果呢，像小松鼠一样。

我钻到他怀里，跨坐在他身上，让他抱着我，他手不老实，得了便宜还卖乖。

他轻车熟路脱下我的衣服，在我身上啃咬着，我觉得有点痒。

 

在他进入我的那一刻，我在他脸上“吧唧”亲了一口，说：“哥，你真是我的小甜心。”

 

 

 

————————————--


End file.
